Hyung!
by Suni Mozaa
Summary: hanya kisah Taehyung dan Jungkook pada malam pertama pada acara study Tour mereka. - BTS FANFICTION - VKOOK - Taehyung x Jungkook - BxB - Twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

Suni Present...

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Hyun** **g!**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Other

Rate : M

Length : _Two_ _shoot_

Warning : Yaoi, BL Story (BxB), Typo, OOC. NC!

 **NO BASH! DON'T LIKE, JUST DON'T READ**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Happy Reading…

.

.

"Hoaaaam"

Kim Taehyung merenggangkan badannya yang tidak pegal sembari menguap asal, pemuda dengan rambut kecokelatannya yang halus, alis tebal, hidung mancung dengan tahi lalat kecil di ujungnya serta bibir sexynya itu baru saja pulang sehabis mengelilingi taman hotel yang baru ditapakinya sore tadi. memang baru saja mendarat di pulau Jeju bersama rekan-rekannya sebagai perwakilan _stud_ _y_ tour yang diadakan dari kampusya.

Pemuda tampan itu berjalan sembari bersiul menyusuri koridor yang akan membawanya pada kamar yang ditempatinya. Langkahnya terhenti pada salah satu pintu bernomor 0130 dan hendak membukanya namun terhenti ketika dering _ha_ _n_ _dphone_ nya berbunyi.

"ya?" sapanya setelah menerima video call itu.

" _Taehyung?_ " layar handphone Taehyung menampilkan kepala dari sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut hitam denang mata yang terlampau sipit.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa lagi Jim?"

" _hehe kupikir kau sudah tersesat dan handphonemu ditemukan oleh wanita turis berdada montok disitu Tae_ " Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari sahabat seperjuangannya itu.

"Jim! You got no jams" ucap Taehyung mencoba menirukan logat inggris dari ketua mahasiswa dikampusnya.

" _terserahlah. Kalian sudah lama tiba? Kenapa tidak mengabariku Tae?_ " gerutu Jimin megerucutkan bibirnya imut, namun menurut Taehyung itu menjijikan.

"berhenti bersikap sok imut Jim. Kau membuat hotel ini terkontaminasi." Sindir Taehyung "Aku sibuk membereskan barang-barangku dan langsung keluar kamar untuk jalan-jalan dan lupa memberitahumu" Jimin sedikit berlebihan jadi Taehyung harus menenangkannya.

" _Kau meninggkalkan Jungkookieku Tae?_ " Tuh kan.

Tim studi tour Meraka berjumlah sepuluh orang terdiri atas senior dan junior, setiap senior berbagi kamar dengan Junior dan Taehyung sekamar dengan juniornya Jeon Jungkook, sepupu Jimin.

"aku tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya Jim, aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar"

" _tapi tetap saja Tae. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya sendiri, itu perjalanan pertamanya keluar kota_ " sepertinya Jimin bukan sedikit berlebihan, tapi sangat berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut dengan sepupu ter-imutnya.

"astaga… tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya didalam kamar hotel Jim. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin mengajaknya keluar kamar saat dia sedang….." perkataan Taehyung langsung terhenti ketika mengingat sedang apa Jungkook saat Ia meninggalkannya tadi.

" _dia sedang apa Tae?_ "

"dia sedang mandi" dan Seringai mesum yang mengerikan langsung terpampang diwajah tampan Kim Taehyung ketika membayangkan saat ini Jungkook pasti baru selesai dari kegiatannya itu.

"kau ingin berbicara dengannya Jim?" Taehyung bertanya sembari membuka pintu kamar hotel yang ditempatinya bersama Jungkook.

" _Iya, tolong berikan Handphonemu padanya. Tadi sebelum berangkat Ia mengirim pasan bahwa Handphonenya lowbet jadi aku belum berbicara dengannya_ " Taehyung mengangguk, berjalan masuk kedalam kamar dan menemukan Jeon Jungkook Masih menggunakan _bathrobe_ putih bermotif hitam tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

Taehyung perlahan kearah Jungkook yang berada di pinggir tempat tidur King size kamar itu dan memanggilnya lembut.

"Kookie"

"HYUNG!" pekik Jungkook dan langsung berbalik ketika Taehyung menyingkap Bagian bawah _bathrobe_ yang digunakannya. Jimin yang masih berada di sambungan video tentu saja tidak menyadarinya sebab Taehyung hanya meng- _shoot_ kepalanya tanpa memperlihatkan apa yang dilakukannya dibawah sana.

Jungkook mempelototi Taehyung hendak protes namun terpotong oleh suara Jimin.

" _Kookie? Kenapa kau berteriak?_ "

"a-a Jimin Hyung? tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget karena Taehyungie Hyung tiba-tiba berada dibelakangku"

Jungkook berbalik, membekap _bathrobe_ yang belum sempat di ikatnya tadi menggunakan tangan kanannya, kemudian mengambil _Handphone_ Taehyung yang masih menampilkan _video call_ Jimin menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sementara Taehyung masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi, memperhatikan Jungkook yang kini duduk dipinggir ranjang kembali membelakanginya.

.

.

Jimin dan Jungkook berbicara cukup lama, sampai akhirnya sambungan itu diputus oleh Jungkook sebab Ia masih harus memakai pakaian dulu. Jungkook kemudian berbalik _la_ _g_ _i_ kearah Taehyung yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Ia menekuk wajahnya sembari berdiri dari tempatnya, menyerahkan _Handpohe_ Taehyung kasar.

Taehyung terkekeh, nampaknya _Hoobae_ nya itu masih kesal padanya. Masih memperhatikan Jungkook yang melewatinya begitu saja untuk kembali ke pinggir tempat tidur dan mengikat _bathrobe_ nya.

"Hyung! Lain kali jaga sikapmu. Bagaimana jika Jimin Hyung melihat apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Kesal Jungkook.

Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh, perlahan mendekati Jungkook yang masih berusaha mengikat _bathrobe_ nya.

"butuh bantuan?" bisik Taehyung tepat ditelinga kanan Jungkook sembari membawa tangannya memegang tali ikatan _bathrobe_ Jungkook.

Jungkook tersentak dan seketika mematung ditempatnya ketika perlahan Taehyung menurunkan tali _bathrobe_ nya.

"atau sekalian tidak usah diikat?" Tanya Taehyung mulai merapatkan badannya kearah Jungkook.

"a-apa yang kau lakuka Hyung?" Jungkook merutuki nadanya yang gugup ketika merasa dada bidang Taehyung kini menempel sempurna pada punggungnya.

"k-kita baru sampai Hyung! Jangan macam-macam" ancam Jungkook ketika merasa nafas Taehyung mendekati lehernya.

"hmm memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang untuk menjaga sikapku jika sedang ada Jimin? Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua didalam ruangan ini Kook. Berarti aku tidak perlu menjaga sikapku. Iyakan?" Taehyung berujar santai sembari mendaratkat kecupan-kecupan ringan pada perpotongan leher Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam. Meinggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menggegam tangan kekar Taehyung yang kini tengah memeluk perutnya yang telanjang.

"kau indah sekali Kookie. Tidak heran kau berhasil membuatku menyimpang" puji Taehyung. Perlahan menurunkan _bathrobe_ pada bahu kanan Jungkook dan mendaratkan kecupannya disana. Jungkook tersenyum tipis, dengan pipi yang tiba-tiba terasa memanas.

Taehyung dengan segala sifatnya memang selalu berhasil membuat Jungkook kesal, gugup, malu dan senang diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Taehyung menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Jungkook dan menarik pinggang Jungkook untuk lebih rapat dengannya.

"aku sudah berusaha keras membujuk Namjoon Hyung untuk mengikutkanmu dalam study tour ini. Tidakkah kau ingin memberikanku hadiah?" gumamnya mengerucutkan bibir dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Jungkook terkekeh, menoleh kearah Taehyung lalu mengecup singkat bibir tebalnya. "cukup?"

Taehyung menggeleng keras masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Membuat Jungkook tertawa keras.

"Lalu kau ingin apa hyung" Jungkook mengelus pipi Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu Membawa tangannya ke bagian belakang dalam _bathrobe_ Jungkook dan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya disana.

"Ini" gumam Taehyung Membuat dada Jungkook berdebar antusias.

"aku ingin ini" ulangnya sembari menggerakkan tangannya membuat pola abstrak disana.

"tapi Hyung. Kita baru saja tiba. Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Jungkook. berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya yang kegelian oleh ulah Taehyung. Jangan lupakan Jungkook yang tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik _bathrobe_ nya.

"aku tidak akan pernah lelah asalkan bersamamu Kookie-ku. Lagipula, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang untuk menikmati kebersamaan kita sebagai pasangan disini? Yaah meskipun ada delapan orang lainnya"

"tapi masih ada waktu lima hari kedepan. Hari ini sebaiknya kita memanfaatkan waktu untuk istirahat"

"lima hari kedepan itu akan kita isi dengan jadwal yang sudah ditentukan, kita pasti akan jauh lebih lelah"

Taehyung menghentikan gerakannya dipunggung Jungkook lalu beralih mengacak surainya.

"aku tidak akan memaksamu kookie. Kita akan melakukannya dilain waktu" Taehyung hendak mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jungkook sebelum ditahan oleh pemuda itu.

"Wae?" Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir.

"mungkin kau benar Hyung. Sebaiknya kau mengambil hadiahmu malam ini" gumamnya sembari menggesekkan hidung mereka berdua.

Taehyung tersenyum, meraih tengkuk Jungkook lalu membawanya kedalam sebuah kecupan yang lembut. Jungkook menutup matanya dengan jantung yang bertalu-talu tak karuan merasakan tangan Taehyung yang kembali memeluk pinggangnya. Kecupan hangat itu perlahan menjadi ciuman yang mendebarkan ketika bibir Taehyung dengan lihai menarik dan mengulum bibir bawah dan atas Jungkook secara bergantian. Hingga Jungkook merengek dalam pagutannya membuat Taehyung perlahan menarik dirinya dan menatap Jungkook penuh cinta.

"kau yakin?"

"hmm aku yakin. I'm Your's Hyung"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo? I'm Your *eh maksudnya I'm Back... hahahha yaloh apa-apaan ini..

Sebenarnya ini FF oneshoot yaah.. tapi karena waktu mepet disebabkan oleh diriku yang sibuk banget jadilah FF ini gak End dan harus TBC *alesan* tapi tenang aja. FF ini bakal cepet dilanjut kook...

Dan FF ini dibuat sebagai permintaan maaf kepada readersku di FF BECAUSE THE JUICE, JUST IT, DAN NOTHING LIKE US.. maaf diriku belum bisa melanjutkan FF itu..

Okehgitu aja. Selamat menikmati dan selamat menunggu... hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Suni Present...

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Hyun** **g!**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Other

Rate : M

Length : _Two_ _shoot_

Warning : Yaoi, BL Story (BxB), Typo, OOC. NC!

 **NO BASH! DON'T LIKE, JUST DON'T READ**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Happy Reading…

.

.

"Hyung" Jungkook berkata lirih ketika jemari panjang Taehyung mengelus belikat Jungkook yang terexpose akibat _bathrobe_ nya yangtidak terikat.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Jungkook yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan sekaligus sexy. Perlahan Ia membalikkan tubuh Jungkook yang masih membelakanginya agar menghadap kearahnya. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya malu sebab Taehyung kini bisa melihat bagian depan tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

Taehyung menjalankan kedua tangannya pada bahu Jungkook. melesatkan _bathrobe_ yang sedari tadi menggantung itu kelantai lalu mencium leher putih Jungkook dengan penuh kelembutan.

Jungkook mengeluh pelan saat tangan panjang Taehyung yang hangat kembali turun meremas pinggangnya sensual membuatnya refleks meremas surai kecoklatan Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook" bisik Taehyung. Menghentikan kegiatannya pada leher putih itu kemudian memandanng Jungkook yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu sayu.

"Hmm?"

"kau cantik"

"aku ini laki-laki"

"heheh tapi wajahmu cantik"

"terserah!"

"Jungkook?"

"eum?"

"kau sexy" Jungkook tersenyum malu.

"kau juga"

Taehyung terkekeh kemudian mengecup dahi Jungkook sayang. "aku mencintaimu"

Jungkook membeku sesaat dengan wajah yang semakin memerah malu.

"aku mencintaimu" ulang Taehyung kini beralih mengecup bibir Jungkook lembut.

"aku juga" Jungkook membalas kecupan itu dengan ciuman dalam.

Dan mereka kembali berciuman dengan begitu lembut dan menggairahkan. Tangan Jungkook yang semula memeluk kepala Taehyung perlahan turun membuka kaos merah bergaris putih yang dikenakan Taehyung tangan Taehyung pun juga sibuk membuka celana hitam panjangnya.

"eunghh" untuk pertama kalinya desahan Jungkook keluar saat Taehyung melepaskan sebentar pagutan mereka untuk meloloskan kaosnya sementara Jungkook segera meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum Taehyung kembali memagut bibir pinknya yang sudah membengkak dan kembali membawa mereka kedalam pagutan panjang yang penuh cinta.

Jungkook terlonjak ketika kecupan Taehyung kembali memanjakkan lehernya. Ia kembali meremas surai Taehyung menahan desahannya yang selalu gagal dan tetap keluar.

"ahh" desahnya lagi ketika Taehyung menggigit kecil lehernya lalu menjilatnya seduktif menciptakan sensasi menggelitik dalam perutnya. Taehyung merasakan seluruh saraf tubuhnya meremang mendengarkan desahan lirih itu. Membuat gairahnya semakin memuncak.

"Hh-hyung" Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan mencengkeram kuat surai Taehyung ketika pemuda itu semakin menarik pinggangnya membuat kedua tubuh polos mereka semakin menempel.

"H-Hyung" Jungkook nyaris merengek. Taehyung bisa membuatnya gila jika terus seperti ini. Ia merasa bagian bawahnya berkedut tak terkendali.

Taehyung tersenyum senang karena berhasil membuat Jungkook terlena dengan perlakuannya. Ia kembali mencium bibir Jungkook yang terasa sangat manis sembari membawa tubuh mereka ke tempat tidur. Perlahan menuntun pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya sementara Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang.

Jungkook sedikit tersentak ketika merasa bagian inti tubuh mereka yang sudah sama-sama menegang bersentuhan, Adrenalinnya berpacu dan refleks memajukan badannya. Membuat inti tubuh mereka semakin bergesekkan.

Tubuh mereka berdua bergetar tenggelam oleh gairah yang membara. Bahkan kedua tangan Taehyung kini meremas bongkahan bokong montot Jungkook secara teratur hingga Jungkook nyaris menjerit dalam pagutannya.

Taehyung membaringkan Jungkook perlahan diatas ranjang, melebarkan kedua paha Jungkook dan menempetkan diri ditengahnya. menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tak menindih Jungkook. tangan Jungkookpun bergerak memegangi rahang Taehyung berusaha agar ciuman panas mereka tidak terlepas.

Nafas Jungkook bergerak antusias ketika Taehyung menghentikan pagutan mereka, menatapnya dengan seringai mempesona sebelum kepalanya turun menjauh dari area penglihatan Jungkook dan beralih memanjakkan tonjolan pink meggemaskan yang mencuat menantangnya.

Sentuhan Taehyung sungguh membuai Jungkook, melumpuhkan seluruh kinerja otaknya. Pemuda itu hanya mampu menggelinjang pinggulnya hebat merasakan lidah panas Taehyung memainkan nipplenya. Dan Jungkook dapat merasakan jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar tatkala Taehyung perlahan meggerakkan tangannya kebagian inti tubuhnya. Memegangnya lalu memijatnya teratur menyesuaikan dengan tempo lidahnya.

Jungkook mendesah tak karuan, memejamkan mata menikmati bagaimana Taehyung memainkannya. Badannya terasa semakin panas dan berkeringat. Ia mendesis merasakan tubuhnya seperti disengat aliran listrik bertegangan rendah.

"Tahyung Hyung!" racau Jungkook ketika bagian inti tubuhnya yang masih dimanjakan Taehyung bekedut antusias kemudian pandangannya memutih dan sesuatu keluar dari inti tubuhnya mengantarkannya ke alam kenikmatan.

"cairanmu banyak sekali sayang" bisik Taehyung. Jungkook membuka matanya lalu menatap Taehyung dengan nafas yang terengah.

"kita ke intinya?" Tanya Taehyung dan Jungkook meresponnya dengan senyum tipis serta mengangguk sekali.

Taehyung ikut tersenyum dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Jungkook memejamkan mata tatkala bibir Taehyung menyesap bibirnya kuat. Mengerang nikmat, membiarkan lidah gesit Taehyung membelai seluruh rongga mulutnya.

Tangan kiri Taehyung kembali bekerja, membawa cairan Jungkook tadi kebagian bawah tubuhnya. Mengoleskannya dan membuat pola melingkar disana, memberi persiapan sebelum tangan yang dilumuri cairan itu menembus masuk kedalam tubuh Jungkook. membuat Jungkook memekik dalam pagutannya. Matanya yang semula terpejam spontan membola, air matanya menetes dan badanya bergetar ketika merasakan satu jari Taehyung menelisip kedalam tubuhnya.

Jungkook semakin melebarkan pahanya yang menekuk mengapit badan Tahyung, menggerakkan pinggulnya frustasi kearah yang berlawanan dengan pergerakan tangan Taehyung. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu tegap Taehyung sementara bibirnya memagut Taehyung putus-putus. Menikmati pergerakkan tangan Taehyung yang menubruk titik kenikmatanya secara berulang-ulang bahkan dengan jemari yang semakin tertambah, hingga orgasme kedua menjemputnya.

Taehyung menarik jemarinya, lalu menurunkan badannya dan menekan selangkan Jungkook yang sudah berkedut liar. Dengan perlahan, Tahyung menyatukan raga keduanya dan mengerang nikmat ketika inti tubuhnya langsung diremas oleh pusat tubuh Jungkook yang berkerut.

Mereka berdua memejamkan mata menikmati penyatuan tubuh mereka. Ini sangat nikmat. meskipun sudah beberapa kali melakukannya, tapi mereka melakukannya diam-diam dan terburu-buru. Ini kali pertama mereka lakukan dengan perasaan bebas dan penuh penghayatan dan rasanya ternyata berkali lipat lebih nikmat

"akh Hyung!" Jungkook memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung ketika Taehyung melesakkan tubuhnya. Membuat inti Taehyung yang besar dan panjang benar-benar memasuki tubuhnya.

Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jungkook, memberikan kenikmatan lain disana. Membuat desahan dan erangan terus bersahutan diruangan itu. Seiring dengan gerakan Tahyung yang teratur dan membuai membuat akal sehat mereka tertelan oleh nikmat yang sulit tergambarkan.

Jungkook merasa sudah kehilangan kewarasannya, Ia bahkan sudah tak pandai mengucapkan kata lain selain "Taehyug" dan lupa cara menghitung. Tak memiliki sedikitpun ingatan berapa kali mereka orgasme. Jungkook bahkan lupa menghitung berapa kali Ia mencoba mengatur nafas namun Taehyung kembali menariknya mengubah posisi dan kembali membawa mereka kedalam percintaan yang hebat.

Tenggorokannya sakit, suaranya parau, badannya berpeluh dan berkeringat. Namun Ia tidak ingin berhenti sampai Taehyung sendiri yang menghentikan percintaan panas mereka.

Hingga pada akhirnya Taehyung mengakhiri kegiatan mereka entah pukul berapa. Dengan cairan yang merembas kemana-mana dan tempat tidur yang sudah tak terlihat bentuknya. Akan tetapi, mereka tak peduli. Taehyung hanya menarik pinggang polos Jungkook dan membawa mereka menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook melakukan jadwal yang diberikan kampus dengan kondisi badan yang benar-benar sakit. Salahkan Taehyung yang kembali menyerangnya ketika Ia terbangun pukul enam pagi. empat jam sebelum kegiatan study tour mereka yang dimulai pada pukul sepuluh dilaksanakan. Jungkook rasanya ingin mencekik Taehyung saar itu juga. Beruntung Ia pandai menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Akan tetapi, Jungkook tak membencinya. Justru Ia menyukaiya. _San_ _g_ _at menyukainya_ malah.

Dan perkataan Taehyung benar. Jadwal yang diberikan kampus sedikit banyak, membuat mereka tidak leluasa menghabiskan waktu berdua. Beruntung Taehyung pandai mencuri-curi kesempatan berada disekitar Jungkook hingga study tour ini lebih terasa seperti kencan.

Ahh prediksi Taehyung selalu benar –menurut Jungkook – dan itu membuatnya beribu kali lebih mempesona di matanya. Tak heran Jungkook rela bertekuk lutut dibawah kungkungannya.

Kim Taehyung memang sangat luar biasa bahkan ketika pemuda bermata elang itu tengah menjelaskan beberapa materi kepada tim study tour mereka. Ia malah semakin terlihat mempesona, lihatlah bagaimana bibir sexy yang selalu memajakannya itu bergerak menyampaikan materi begitu sensual dimata Jungkook. ugh Jungkook jadi ingin menyesapnya. Eh?

Tapi Jungkook tidak bohong. Ia benar-benar sudah gila oleh seorang Kim Taehyung. Ia bahkan membiarkan Taehyung menggagahinya seriap malam selama mereka berada dipulau jeju.

Bahkan malam ini. Ketika anggota lain beristirahat untuk mempersiapkan diri bertolak ke seoul. Jungkook dan Taehyung sibuk memuaskan hasrat mereka berdua.

"Hyung"

"Hmm?" Taehyung merapatkan tubuh polos mereka yang sudah sangat berkeringat akibat kegiatan panas barusan.

"besok kita akan kembali ke Seoul"

"kenapa? Kau masih ingin disini?" Jungkook mengangguk dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"kita akan kembali menjadi senior-junior biasa saat di Seoul. Dan kita tidak akan bebas melakukan hal ini lagi"

tolong jangan katakan Jungkook itu pervert tapi ketahuilah bahwa Taehyung adalah salah satu mahasiswa populer yang sibuk dikampus. Mereka tidak punya banyak waktu berdua dan Taehyung sangat populer dikalangan gadis-gadis cantik. Jungkook hanyalah _Hoobae_ yang beruntung menjadi sepupu Park Jimin yang notabene sahabat Taehyung. Hingga Ia memiliki kesempatan mendapatkan Kim Taehyung. Tapi, jika pemuda itu bosan Ia bisa didepak dengan mudah. Siapa yang tau?. Memberikan waktu dan perhatian seperti ini kepada Taehyung adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankannya.

"jadi kau tidak ingin kembali ke seoul karena tidak bisa bebas bercinta denganku atau karena tidak bisa dekat denganku?"

Jungkook terdiam. Jawaban kedua adalah hal yang dipirkannya. memiliki seseorang dihatimu tapi kau tidak leluasa berada didekatya, itu menyakitkan.

"maafkan aku" Taehyung berujar sembari mengelus punggung polos Jungkook.

"kenapa kau minta maaf Hyung?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan bingung yang menggemaskan.

"karena aku belum bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu"

"apa maksudmu Hyung? Kau sudah mau bersamaku itu sudah cukup untukku" sarkah Jungkook Dengan wajah yang merengut tak suka.

"tapi kau kesulitan untuk menyembunyikan ini kan? Aku bisa dekat dan memiliki waktu dengan orang lain. tapi denganmu, kita harus mencari beribu alasan. Kau pasti tersiksa dengan itu kan?"

Jungkook menggeleng sembari merapikan rambut Taehyung yang berantakan. "aku baik-baik saja Hyung. Sungguh! Kita sudah melalui ini cukup lama, dan aku tidak masalah jika kedepannya akan terus seperti itu. Maaf sudah mengeluh tadi"

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook lalu menggenggamnya erat. Beralih mengecup dahi Jungkook penuh cinta.

"tapi aku tidak baik-baik saja. Setelah pulang dari sisni, aku janji akan memberitahu orang-orang terdekat kita tentang hubungan ini"

Jungkook melototkan matanya kaget. "kau gila Hyung? Kau bisa membuat kita..."

"... aku tidak peduli Kook. bahkan Jika seluruh dunia menentang kita aku tidak peduli. Bahkan Jika Jimin membunuhku aku juga tidak peduli. Aku ingin memiliki waktu bebas denganmu Kook"

"t-tapi Hyung. Kita adalah pasangan minoritas. Ak-aku takut"

"jangan takut hmm? Aku akan melindungimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Jungkook. _Neomu Neomu Joha_. Aku akan mempertahankanmu. Jadi maukah kau terus berada disampingku dan berjuang bersamaku?"

Jungkook terkekeh dengan setetes air mata yang entah mengapa bisa menetes dipipinya yang merona. Ia berdehem lalu menatap Taehyung jahil "kenapa harus aku Hyung? Kau punya banyak penggemar yang cantik"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahi. Lalu menubruk bibir Jungkook dan menciumnya kasar.

"aku sudah terpaku denganmu Jungkook. mana boleh kau menyarankan orang lain?"

Jungkook terbahak didalam pelukan hangat Kim Taehyung. Ia mendekap kedua pipi tirus Taehyung lalu mengecupnya singkat.

"berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku Hyung"

Taehyung balas mengecup pipi Jungkook "tanpa kau mintapun aku sudah berjanji Kook"

Jungkook tersenyum dengan perasaan yang teramat sangat legah dihatinya. Ia semakin merapatkan diri kedalam dekapan Taehyung dan memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"aku percaya padamu Hyung. Jangan kecewakan aku" gumamnya

"tidak akan pernah Bunny" Taehyung ikut memejamkan matanya terlelap kealam mimpi. Mendekap pemuda yang berhasil mencuri hatinya, mengenyahkan segala rasionalitas yang ada dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi dan menjaganya.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Akhirnyaaa bisa update lagi... ini apa coba yaampuuuuun...

Seperti yang ku bilang FF ini dibuat sebagai permintaan maaf kepada readersku di FF BECAUSE THE JUICE, JUST IT, DAN NOTHING LIKE US.. karena diriku belum bisa melanjutkan FF itu.. Sekaligus buat terima kasih karena reader-nim masih setia nunggu.. *emang ada?*

Maaf yah kalau FF ini jelek... Bikin FF NC ternyata sulit.. :( :(

Okehgitu aja.. Semoga suka yaaah.. n review juseyeooo..


End file.
